A story of Bilbo and Frodo
by TonieleMegTina30
Summary: A series of interactions between Bilbo and his nephew Frodo throughout his life. Reminder: I do not own any of Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Silmarillion etc. Just enjoy writing about them. Starts out at K rating could move up to T as the stories progress.
1. Why is the mountain lonely?

Why is the mountain lonely?

Outside bag end sat a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins, he was enjoying the quiet peacefulness of the evening. He thought of that adventure from time past when he riddled with dragons, met with elves and dwarves. He sometimes caught himself thinking of what they were up to now, his Took side wanted to go and visit those wondrous places again. The more sensible Baggins side decided against it as it meant he'd have to leave his comfortable hobbit hole in which his possessions could be auctioned off again. Bilbo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of giggling hobbit children approaching him. The leader of the small group was seven year Frodo Baggins, his nephew who resided mainly in Brandyhall.

"Well hello Frodo, what brings you and your friends here?" He smiled warmly at the five mischief making hobbit children. Frodo grinned and scratched his head before speaking up, "I have…

We have a few questions about the stories you told us." He says fidgeting with his blue waist coat which was a little dirty from running through the corn fields all day with his friends and relatives.

Bilbo reached over and straightened the lads waist coat and ruffled his hair, "Up to no good I see, nevermind that what is your question?"

Frodo paused and looked at the others who urged him on, "Well uncle we were wondering... Why is the mountain lonely?"

"Also mister Bilbo…. wouldn't it be lonlier without the dragon to keep it company?" Added Opal Bracegirdle.

"Was the dragon mad because he didn't have a girl dragon with him and only a mountain for company?" Laroic Brandybuck asked.

"Can you get us dragons?!" Asked Primrose Took

Twins Pearl and Chrysanthemum Bolger spoke up in unison, "Are there girl dwarves?"

 _Oh the innocence and imagination of hobbit lads and lasses._ Bilbo thought as he started to chuckle, "My my you have some good questions, why don't we all sit down inside and I can show you a map of where this mountain is and the answer the rest of your questions." He suggested fiddling with the ring as he spoke. The children loved this idea and ran inside the house before Bilbo could utter the words, "No running" he sighed, _dwarves all over again. Well there's a slight difference actually._ He thought and stepped into his spacious home where instead of quiet he now heard stomping of little feet and giggling. He went into his study and collected the map of the lonely mountain and what surrounded it. He brought it out to the five inquisitive hobbit children who were sat cross legged around his chair he usually sat at when telling them stories.

"I shall start with frodo, you wish to know why the mountain is lonely?" He looked down at the expressive blue eyes of his nephew who nodded at him, "Yes"

"This map should show you where and why it's all by itself" he rolled out the map on the floor for the children to look at, "oh...did the other mountains not likeded the lonely one?" Was the next question. Bilbo's grin grew wider at the next question. Unsure of how to answer that he merely shrugged, "I unfortunately do not speak mountain" frodo and the other children seemed to accept that answer and continued to look at the mountain and it's surrounding areas, "Lake Town? Is it a town made out of a lake?" Asked opal a little confused.

"No silly it's a town that is in a lake" laroic said.

Bilbo chuckled again at their questions and answers. Their imagination was a wonder to behold indeed.

"So it's lonely because of where it's placed?" Frodo tilts his head and points to the mountain range then the lone mountain. "Why doesn't another mountain grow beside it?" Thinking mountains grew like trees the seven year old thought that maybe if a mountain was planted by the lonely one….

"That I don't know Frodo, I would have to ask the dwarves as they spend most of their time in them." Bilbo tried to answer as best as he could in this instance.

"Could they build a tunnel connecting the mountain to the other mountains?" Primrose traced a line from the range to the lonely one.

"I think that could be possible actually" Bilbo said, and to answer your question next prim no, I cannot get you all dragons…. before you all protest it's because they are too big to fit inside your hobbit holes and would make a right mess of things." He said looking at the disappointed faces, _maybe some toy dragons can be on order._ He thinks.

"Now to answer your question Laroic, I am unsure. Maybe he could have been if he wasn't selfish about his gold. And yes I suppose the mountain would be lonlier without the dragon but it has dwarves now to keep it company" he answered laroic and opal to the best of his abilities on those questions.

"Why didn't you find a girl dragon to see what happens?" Pearl asked.

"We weren't sure where to look" was the simple answer for that.

"If dwarves keep it company that's gooder than being by itself." Opal decided tugging on one of her braids.

"Now the question of girl dwarves, yes there are. They just aren't seen as much." He says and prepared for the next round of questions.

"Are they pretty?" Chrysanthemum asked

"Like the elves?" Pearl finished the sentence of her twin.

"Do they like adventure too?" Primrose asked

"I have never seen one so I'm not sure if they are. No doubt to their husbands they are, as for adventure probably not." Bilbo was purely guessing on both fronts as he really hadn't seen any before.

The children nod in satisfaction however Bilbo could already sense more questions.

"Could we meet an elf or a dwarf?" Frodo asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe when you are older, they live far away" he answers.

Before they could ask more questions a knock is heard on his door, "I'll get it!" Shouts opal already running to the door.

It was Frodos parents Drogo and Primula, opal let them in but yelled loudly, "FRODO! YOU'RE MUM AND DAD IS HERE!"

"Indoor voice little opal" Primula chided gently.

"Oh sorry, Frodo your mum and dad are here" she said in a polite tone.

"Awe can't we stay longer?" He asked unhappy that his time with his uncle was being cut short.

"It's long past your bedtime and I'm sure uncle Bilbo needs some peace" his mother said.

Frodo sighs when he realised protesting wasn't going to work. "Come on, let's go" he said to the other kids.

As they all left Bilbo put away his map and began to think of his young nephew and the other children, _mischief makers the lot of them._ He then went to his study to continue some writing and staring at the ring he had found so long ago.


	2. Cheer up Frodo

I remember when…..

Frodo Baggins sat in his room at Brandyhall staring blankly at the door, the twelve year old had just lost his parents. They had decided to go boating after a nice meal, Frodo had watched his parents hold hands and briefly kiss before heading off to the Brandywine river. He had smiled at them before running off to cause more mischief with his friends, when he got back there was a crowd of hobbits obstructing his view. It was then that he found out that his parents had drowned, they were not sure how but they speculated. "They were so happy why are a few suggesting something horrible?" he asked thin air.

A knock at his door came and interrupted his thoughts, "Go away!" he shouted and ran to his bed and hid his face in a pillow. He heard the door open and felt a hand softly rub his back, "Its going to be alright Frodo my lad." His uncle Bilbo said comfortingly, he had received the news and got to Brandyhall as quickly as possible.

"I said I wanted to be alone" came the muffled voice of the hobbit lad.

"You have been alone long enough, I wanted to take you on a walk with me; I feel it would do you some good." bilbo tapped the shoulder of his nephew to coax him to look at him.

Frodo turned and looked up at him with red rimmed eyes, his curly hair was a mess and his shirt was wrinkled. He sat up as Bilbo straightened it out, "There now you look a little more presentable, get your waistcoat and jacket I won't take no for an answer you need to be out and about."

"Alright, but afterwards I want to go back to my room" Frodo said stubbornly.

"Fair enough, though after you take a walk with me you might not want to stay holed up in your room" Bilbo said with a smile on his face.

Bilbo stepped outside while Frodo halfheartedly got dressed, he still had that image of his happy and in love parents in his mind. _I will never see that again_ he thought mournfully and sniffed as more tears leaked from his eyes.

When he wanted to lay back down a sharp knock and a "Come out Frodo I am not leaving without you" his uncle said determinedly. The twelve year old sighed and shuffled out of the door. Bilbo looked down at him and put an arm around his shoulders, "You need this, a walk, with your favourite uncle" he chuckled.

Frodo tried not to laugh but a small one escaped his lips, Bilbo patted him on the shoulder and walked ahead, "Come along, the air is warm, the birds are singing, there are paths to be tread." he said pointing to the outside of Brandyhall.

Once outside Frodo covered his eyes as the sun greeted him, "Ahh, the sun is sure bright today"

"Yes, and not a cloud in the sky perfect walking weather dont you agree?" Bilbo asked

Frodo shrugged and walked quietly alongside his uncle barely noticing the farms, trees, river, or other hobbits for that matter. This bright world he had stepped into was a contrast to how he felt, if the weather could change on ones mood it would be cloudy and rainy for the grief stricken lad. Normally he would be bounding through these paths wanting to hear his uncle talk or run through farmer maggots crops with the other hobbit children his age. He had wanted to pick flowers for Opal Bracegirdle but now he didnt even register her chattering presence. He felt like his future was uncertain and his heart was broken too much to heal, _am I acting normal for a lad who lost his mother and father?_ He wondered, everyone else gave him sympathetic looks but still seemed happy.

"I thought we could go near the Old forest or just walk about, either way I think you need fresh air and company and by the looks of things something to eat" Bilbo sounded concerned when mentioning the lack of appetite frodo had.

"It is nice" Frodo offered trying to take in the view of the rolling hills around him, he kicked the dirt under his feet a little whilst his head was down. Bilbo lifted his chin, "Hold your head high, I know you are sad, I am trying to make you feel better….well as good as I can. I do know what its like to lose someone close to you." he said solemnly.

"That is what many have told me" Frodo said rolling his eyes. _"I lost my parents too, maybe not in the same fashion.."_ Frodo was tired of the "I know how you feel" phrase, _"Do they really?"_ He wanted to say that but knew it wouldnt be polite.

Bilbo sighed as he realised trying to relate was the wrong idea, he would get tired of the constant fuss too. "Sorry, I got the same speeches when I lost mine and you dont need to hear it again. How about we talk about something else? The happy memories; I can remember when your parents first met. Want to hear about that?" he asked hoping focusing on the positive would help more than what he was getting back at Brandyhall.

"I think they told me, didnt they dislike each other at first?" he asked curiously, he tried to remember how animated his father was when talking about their first meeting.

"That is true, they didnt. I am not sure who fell in love first but it was a long period of the two liking and disliking each other. One day Drogo got lost in the Old forest, Primula became worried as Drogo wasn't known to venture too far outside the Shire but he had been following a noise and decided to investigate. She went out by herself and found him, this puzzled many a hobbit because she had said on more than one occasion she did not like him and could care less of what happens to him. When they came out they were joking with each other, not holding hands yet but from then on; no animosity." Bilbo said a little wistful when describing the events.

"I wonder what occured in the woods." Frodo said looking to his uncle, a little less sad.

"They probably fought and argued the whole way then forgot why they were fighting and….your guess is as good as mine when it comes to Drogo and Primula. Bilbo tilted his head slightly in order to recall better.

"I remember when I was five and my mother was trying to plant flowers, my father tried to distract her by trying to play a fiddle to serenade her. It was funny" Frodo started to smile again, the first smile in a couple days.

"Reminds me what my parents were like, they are the ones who built Bag End you know" Bilbo knew frodo had probably already known about his parents Bungo and Belladonna and their construction of Bag End but he wanted to mention it anyway as his plan was working, Frodo was cheering up because he focusing on the positive memories.

"Yes, Lobelia told me about that at length one day I might add, she doesnt seem to happy you live there still." Frodo observed.

"Ah yes, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins…" Bilbo shook his head at the name and then directed frodo towards a small wooded area with a few benches, they both sat down and continued their conversation.

Frodo laughed a little at his uncles annoyance, "Charming woman isnt she?" he teased.

"Oh yes, very much so" Bilbo ruffled the brown curls of his nephew.

The two hobbits sat and told their stories of Drogo and Primula for a few more hours, the lad's sadness was melting away and being replaced by the happy memories instead of the one that would stay with him as the last time he saw them. After awhile they went to walk some more before reaching Bag End. "So how do you feel now Frodo?" Bilbo asked, his hand was rested on his shoulder.

"Much better, will my heart always ache for them?" he asked hoping his uncle would be honest and not patronising like some older hobbits had been.

"Yes, but you will find the strength to move on, what you must try to do now is hold the happy memories in your heart. Whether its when they walked hand in hand in the rain which was odd to see but who am I to judge when I was off on an adventure with dwarves and wizards. Or if its your father trying to impress primula with off key fiddle playing or when they spent time with you, just remember those when you start to feel sad again." Bilbo said tenderly before starting to walk up the hill more, "Now head on home and eat something lad, and no more shutting yourself away"

Frodo nodded, "Thank you Uncle, you are of more help than any other hobbit back in Buckland"

Bilbo smiled, glad he could cheer his young nephew up he would have to keep a closer eye on him from now on even if he was going to remain at Brandyhall.

Frodo walked back home and on his way Opal appeared with something in her hands that was trying to escape, "Hello Frodo, are you feeling better? I caught you this frog, as your a boy I dont think it would be prudent to give you flowers"

He laughed and looked at the small frog, "Thanks but I think he needs water, why dont I walk you home and I can tell you how I spent the day" he said holding out his arm.

She blushed and took his arm shyly, "I liked the flowers you picked for me" she said as the pair of young hobbits walked off into the evening.


	3. Two Bagginses of Bag End

_Author's Note: I am not sure i'm right on the ages of some of the hobbit characters that will appear. I did look up dates of birth so I hope i'm accurate, please tell me if I am or not. Thank you for reading, back to your regularly scheduled story._

Heir of Bag End

It was a cloudy morning in Hobbiton when Bilbo Baggins was out with his walking stick, he just had breakfast and had a lot on his mind. As hobbits were either still in bed, eating breakfast, or starting work he chose the morning to clear his head. He found himself near Buckland in his wanderings and near Brandy Hall; where his nephew lived. _The lad is surely growing up._ He mused to himself, he walked towards the home of the Brandybucks and found himself knocking on the door. A dark haired hobbit in his early twenties answered, "Uncle Bilbo" he said with a tired smile.

"Frodo my lad, just the hobbit I needed to see." he said pulling the young Baggins out of the comfort and warmth of the house.

Frodo gave him a questioning look, "what's wrong Uncle?"

"Let's sit down a moment, I have something I want to ask." he ushered his nephew over to the nearest bench and looked over his nephew; now twenty one and still troublesome as ever. Bilbo placed his hands on the lapels of his brownish gray coat and then spoke, "The other day I ran into the Sackville-Bagginses-"

"Oh no what did they want?" Frodo interrupted with a roll of his eyes.

"Now lad don't interrupt, let me tell you what happened" Bilbo said giving Frodo a look.

Frodo was silent as his Uncle continued, "Well as I am sure you know they do not like me much, they started mentioning what would happen if something were to happen to me. Lobelia seemed to be under the impression that her family would become the heirs of Bag End, I told her that's utter nonsense of course but she's rather insistent so it's made me come to a decision that I had wanted to wait on a few more years. And that is you; I have it mind to adopt you and make you my heir, I will let you think about it of course."

There was a brief silence then Frodo at last spoke, "me?" he was a little bewildered.

"Yes lad, again I will let you think on it but you have always been my choice to inherit Bag End. I could not think of anyone better or more deserving." Bilbo says smiling fondly at his favourite nephew. "Sorry to spring this on you like this I had wanted to wait a few more years but now's a good enough time as any"

Frodo sat and thought about this, _to live with my uncle and live in Hobbiton…._ "Give me a few days Uncle I need to think this through but I am truly honoured you think me a good choice." he smiled back. He watched as the sun started to shine through the clouds and listened as the birds started to sing in the trees. More and more hobbits were coming out of their homes to get on with their day, giggles of hobbit children was also heard.

"Alright, I can do that. Just try to avoid the Sackville-Bagginses, they will be none too happy with my decision." Bilbo says hastily.

"They don't seem to be happy about a lot of things but I shall heed your advice" He smiled amusedly at his uncle.

The two sat in silence til two small lads appeared, it was nine year old Fredegar Bolger and seven year old Merry Brandybuck. They looked excited and full of energy as usual, "Frodo! Want to play?" Merry asked, he was already wet from being pushed into a puddle and Fredegar looked just as muddy, the tween couldn't help but laugh at their appearance. "Well, I suppose I could" He looked over at his Uncle, "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?" he asked.

"No, go on, I think these two are in need of some play to tire them out; then a bath." he grinned at the two hobbit lads.

Merry and Fredegar shook their heads vigorously, "No!"

"Come on then I will race you." Frodo challenged, a mischievous grin appeared as he took off down the path. The two lads gave chase, laughing and pushing each other on the way, their merriment made Bilbo smile. It made him think of his own younger days as a hobbit lad and eventually tween like dear Frodo.

Bilbo was joined by the Master of Buckland Rorimac Brandybuck; another of Frodo's uncles and his guardian after his parents tragic death back when frodo was twelve. He sat and watched the three play and then looked over at bilbo, "It's nice to see you, however I have a feeling you didn't just come here to say hello. You look like you have something on your mind."

"I do Rori," bilbo said using a shortened nickname for the master of buckland rather than his full first name. _It is rather long…._ He thought, "It's what I told you I wanted to do a few summers ago"

"Aye, I remember. You want to adopt him and make him heir to Bag End. Does he know this?" Rori asked scratching his head.

"He does now" Bilbo tells him, "I finally told him."

"Good, as long as he would be happy with it I am too. We will be sad to see him leave but as always he's welcome to visit." Rori says resignedly, he would miss his nephew but figured it was for the best.

While the two elder hobbits spoke frodo, merry, and fredegar had snook off, "they are distracted, come on" they ran all the way to where Farmer Maggot was and surveyed his crops, "I think he's got mushrooms, keep watch I will try and relieve him of a few" the two lads laughed quietly as Frodo made his way to the farm.

Frodo looked back at merry who signaled for "all clear" and ventured into the cornfield, Merry and Fredegar watched and waited. "How many do you think he is going to get?" Merry wondered. "Enough for all three of us I reckon." Fred answered to busy watching for Maggot's dogs. Frodo sneaks up to the delicious looking mushrooms and licks his lips, _these look good for supper later…"_ AHHHH!" he yelped as he felt a rake against his back, "You! Get out of my field!" Farmer Maggot yelled and was about to him again when he moved away, clutching some stolen mushrooms. As he ran he heard the barking, _oh no._ He thought, he heard the dogs give chase; so he did his best to outrun them. He could hear them still behind them as he continued to run down paths and jump over obstacles. Frodo could feel his muscles begin to ache in his legs and well...everywhere else as he continued to run, he had dropped the tasty mushrooms a few paces back and deeply regretted it but there were dogs chasing him. He ran till he could run no more and found himself at Buckleberry Ferry, _well that was far._ He did not hear the dogs anymore but he did however hear the laughter of Fredegar and Merry as they jogged up to him, "That was great! Did you get the mushrooms?" Merry asked impatiently.

Frodo out of breath and bent over with his hands on his knees looked up ever so slightly at the lad and said, "Does it look like I have the mushrooms?"

Both Merry and Fredegar shook their heads in unison and allowed him to catch his breath, "I think those dogs stopped chasing you awhile back" the young bolger said with a small laugh.

Again frodo barely looks up but says, "You two, run!"

The hobbit lads look at him then at each other, when they finally see his face they do in fact run and laugh the whole way back to buckland. Frodo chased after them with a small smile of his own, _oh I will get you._ He thought of throwing both of them in a hay bale or back in the mud or something.

They reached Buckland and made it Brandyhall where Rorimac and Bilbo awaited with amused smiles on their faces.

"Just when I thought you three couldn't get into more mischief" Bilbo laughed and motioned for the three to come over. "What did you get up to?"

"Frodo got chased by farmer Maggot" Merry said grinning and laughing.

Bilbo sighed and placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Still can't take my eyes off you for a second can I?"

It was Frodo's turn to grin, "No."

Rorimac looked at the tween and nodded before ushering the dirtier lads inside, he figured Bilbo would want to talk more and maybe then Frodo would come to a decision. "Come on you two I haven't all day"

Left alone again Frodo took a seat on the bench again with his uncle following, "I am sure I will be just as troublesome in Hobbiton as I would be here, I hope you can handle it"

Bilbo's eyes widened, "I thought you wanted to wait a few days"

"I changed my mind, because I had been thinking about it the whole way." He hold his uncle that despite being with Merry and Fredegar he had been going over what it would mean to be in Bad End; he would no doubt get to learn more elvish and more reading. He would be with his favourite uncle and get to hear all those tales and see those maps again that he had been creating. He would still see his cousins and friends, _there's a lot of good that can come of it._

The older hobbit smiled in a kindly manner and hugged his nephew who had a piece of corn stalk in his curly hair and was less than presentable.

The next few days were quite busy for both Frodo and Bilbo as they had paperwork to be done and moving as well. With help from the brandybucks of brandy hall and ofcourse Merry and Fredegar all of Frodo's belongings were moved to Bag End where he would now stay. There was a goodbye party afterwards with much eating, dancing, and speeches for Frodo's send off to his new life. After all the merriment and joy that was had it was time to say farewell as Frodo and bilbo walked back to Hobbiton with walking sticks and cakes to for the trip over, Merry and fredegar followed for a distance before both their mothers called them home.

Once they reached Bag End Frodo looked at it differently; it was his home now too along with his uncle. Frodo sat in his room and laid down facing the ceiling. _This will be an interesting new chapter for me and Bilbo both._

Not everyone however took the news well as a sharp knock interrupted second breakfast, bilbo peered through the window. "Sackville-Bagginses" he muttered.

"I know you are in there Bilbo" a snooty voice said.

Bilbo had moved to the door where on the outside lobelia was probably knocking so hard he would have to repaint it.

"I want to speak to you, I know you are there" she said again in her snobbish voice.

Frodo finished his breakfast and approached Bilbo, "I don't think she will leave you alone, especially if she knows you named an heir and it wasn't her."

"You are right Frodo my lad" Bilbo begrudgingly opened the door, he quickly looked for chips in the paint from her knocking when he saw none he looked at the angry hobbit woman.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded in a low tone so as not to attract any unwanted attention, she was still a lady hobbit after all it would be unseemly to be shouting like a mad woman. "You made that brandybuck the heir?"

Bilbo straightened up and looked into her eyes, "He is a baggins too and yes, whether you agree with it or not Lobelia that is my choice." He would not falter under her withering stare, _I dealt with dragons and trolls and a riddling creature in a dark cave._ "Now unless you have anything else to say I suggest you leave quietly."

Lobelia was fuming and wanted to say something else but held back, one day Bag End would be hers. "Well then tell your nephew to enjoy his stay" she glared and walked away.

"You know she will be back or we will run into her and her family at some point." Frodo said from behind.

"Yes, yes I know Frodo. Let's go back inside and focus on more cheerful things she's gone that's the important thing." Bilbo pushed past Frodo and went to finish his breakfast while Frodo cleared his plates from the table. "Thank you my lad"

"What was that song again that the dwarves sang?" Frodo asked from the kitchen as he washed his dishes.

Bilbo smiled, at first when it was happening right here in his home he hadn't found it amusing, now he thought the little song was endearing and clever on the part of the dwarves whom had become his friends over time.

"Are you going to start singing every time you do the dishes?" Bilbo asked

"No, just this time" Frodo said before gleefully singing the song that the dwarves had sang when they were in his house cleaning up. Bilbo couldn't help but smile, glad to have Frodo sharing his home and in his life for however long it could be.


	4. New beginnings for Uncle and Nephew

Birthday Surprise

The shire was buzzing over the birthday of Bilbo Baggins, he would be turning one hundred and eleven. Frodo, the heir apparent and nephew would be turning thirty three as well so it was as much his party as it was Bilbo's.

The party tree was being decorated, tents, benches, and tables were being set up. Food and drink were being prepared for the momentous occasion, there would be feasting, dancing, and with gandalf's arrival; fireworks.

Bilbo sat in his study while preparations were being made, he rolled his eyes every time a knock or bell rang at his door. _Can't a hobbit get some peace and quiet?_ He wondered while looking over a map. The larger sounding knock caused him to groan in frustration, "No thank you, we don't want any visitors, well wishers, or distant relations!"

"And what about very old friends?" A familiar deep voice asked.

Bilbo's eyes lit up as he opened the door to see his old wizard friend Gandalf, _now you I don't mind showing up_. They spent some time together before the party would start, catching up and talking of Bilbo's plan to leave. Bilbo had a little joke up his sleeve and would use it at the party before leaving the shire again, it was something he had mulled over for months now. _Bag End will be in capable hands with Frodo, the lad has grown into a fine young hobbit I couldn't be more proud of._

The night of the party arrived and Frodo spent some of it with Sam. Frodo smiled at his friend who continued to watch Rosie Cotton dance by herself amongst the other hobbits, she repeatedly glanced at Sam as if inviting him to join her. Frodo caught this and shoved Sam forward, "go on then." Sam's face flushed as Rosie pulled him to the dance floor, frodo continued to grin at the pair. He soon found Bilbo trying to hide from the Sackville Bagginses and hid with him; since he was named heir they adopted a rather unfavourable view towards the young lad.

As the evening continued with fireworks and celebration it came time for the Bilbo's speech which confounded and left the guests unamused by his actions, at the end he completely vanished. A gasp filled the crowd even frodo for a moment, he began to hear the crowd murmur, "Told you he was mad" said one and many others with similar observations.

Bilbo however was laughing back at his home amused at his joke, he had a few words with Gandalf about leaving Bag End to frodo and...his ring. _But it's mine..._ He found himself thinking before finally being convinced to let it go, while everyone else was either looking for or gossiping about the peculiar hobbit he had already begun his journey.

The next day Frodo thought about what Gandalf had said about the ring, _keep it secret, keep it safe he says, I don't think I have seen Gandalf look that stern before._ He tiredly started up a pot of tea, he was now the Master of Bag End and had spent most of last night saying goodbye to all the guests. He resisted the urge to venture into Bilbo's study to ask if he wanted some, _he's left Frodo...you have the house to yourself from now on._ The quiet wasn't as soothing or peaceful as he thought it would be without all the partygoers; the strange turn of events nearly made him lose his appetite. _Most un-hobbit like of me,_ he shook his head and carried on with his tea and first breakfast alone.

Samwise later came by for some gardening whilst Frodo sat on the bench thinking, he thought of the years he had spent here at Bag End whether it was listening to stories, learning elvish, or just spending time with his favourite uncle.

"Mister Frodo? Did everyone get their packages from Bilbo?" Sam asked trying to distract the new Master of Bag End.

"Yes Sam, did you enjoy the party?" He answered finally then switched the attention to his friend's experience rather than his own new position and responsibilities.

Sam smiled, dancing with Rosie was the highlight of the night for him, "Oh yes Frodo I did, never thought I would get to dance with her." he mused half to himself.

Frodo smiled, "Glad I pushed you to her then?"

"Yes Mister Frodo" Sam's face flushed red at the thought of the beautiful hobbit lass he danced with.

Before they could continue their conversation Merry and Pippin arrived, "So where did he go?"

"Oh you know, off adventuring" Frodo said vaguely to his cousins.

"Right" Pippin nodded as if that answered all the questions he had burning in his mind.

"So you three want to help around Bag End there is still much to be done" Frodo stood up finally, _I will take good care of this home for you Uncle I only hope our paths cross again….and Gandalf...I hope you have a better explanation of why the ring must be kept hidden and safe._

"Sure, though I am hungry what's say we grab some mushrooms?" Merry suggested with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Pippin loved this idea and looked to Frodo and sam, _Come on say yes!_

"Well I am sorely lacking in mushrooms…" A grin crossed his face, he could manage a little mischief in between the seriousness of his new role. He grabbed sam's arm and the four went off before the rest of the Shire would awaken.


End file.
